World Out of Balance
by SirCraftOBlocks
Summary: One day when a young boy hatches from a dragons egg many will never see the world in the same way. An Inheritance cycle fanfiction. {current rating T}
1. Chapter 1

This story adds an extra egg to Galbatorix's collection, it's a deep purple.

The morning was a bright blue sky, and yet the king was not happy, even though he could manipulate magic and minds he was still not satisfied. He hungered for more, an entire race of dragons under his control, but all of the eggs rejected everyone in the city, and thus they would not hatch.

It sounded as if a waterfall of glass was cascading down the stone stair well inside the room that a lone solder guarded. Startled by the sudden noise a guard ran to get the king. "M' lord something is in the treasure room!" he yelled down the hall, moments later Galbatorix exploded into view with a bright flash of light, he loved to put on small displays of his power. "Let's see what it is," with a mighty heave Galbatorix thrust the doors open. The purple egg on a dais shuttered violently as soon as he crossed the threshold. Both men stood in shock. Webs of white raced up and down the egg, soon it had too many flaws and it cracked in a disheveled pattern.

"By the stars," the man whispered in wonder.

Instead of a dragon in the egg, a tiny human child crawled its way out. He had purple tinted skin and a pair of golden eyes greeted Galbatorixe's hard face. "Dada?" The small creature asked in a soft musical voice, almost as if it were an elf. The expression melted into one of real compassion.

Galbatorix knelled, "Yes son, yes I am your father." His expression was one of joy for the first time in a long time.

The year after he was 'born' Galbatorix announced his existence, and crowned him Anton. Over the years the boy developed a sweet instinct, he was nice to everyone he met. While in the poor areas of town where his father was tolerated he was quickly embraced by the street children and adults alike. One day while his 'father' was interrogating a prisoner he slipped into the treasure room, it was the one part of the city he could not go in. So of course he had to see what it was, and that threw his father's anger askew.

* * *

 _Run Saphira!_ screamed Eragon mentally. Then with a bright flash of light he lost conscientious

* * *

"What are you holding Anton?" Galbatorix shouted, as his son exited the vault.

"I do not know, I think you would know what it is though, seeing that this is you treasure room." Anton squeaked. Taking a breath to steady his shaking voice he finished his though, "please tell me what it is."

Stretching his hand out Galbatorix delicately pulled the bright green egg from his sons grasp. "This is one of my most prized possessions, what it is a conversation for another time. You may tell no one about what you saw."

"I am sending you to aid Durza, you need to learn to control him and not be controlled by him," Anton let out a long gasp ",and don't give me those eyes!" Galbatorix barked as Anton started to give him a pleading look. "Off with you, be ready in half an hour, be back by dawn in two days."

Sighing he went to his room to grab his extra changes of cloths and his dual swords, he slid them carefully into the sheath and while being cautious not to hit the door frame with his pack dashed down the stairs.

He slipped into the kitchen and plucked a pastry from the nearby shelf without anyone being the wiser and continued on his way down from the highest spire. Near the bottom Galbatorix confronted him, "you must guard the prison, don't let your kindness stop you from killing anyone."

"Yes father, I will not fail you." He whispered, still hurt from the blunt force of the assignment he was thrown at, Durza was a shade, a creature of magic that relied on spirits and an empty body to fuel them. Galbatorix began to cast the spell, Anton's body evaporated into the wind and in moments his body began to concentrate into a solid at Durza's facility.

"Welcome," the dark clad figure said, "let's get to work _now_." He began fingering the hilt of his sword.

"Um, you're not going to use that are you?" Anton said, his heart began creeping up into his thought. Although he was confident he could take him, he was not so sure about the solders that he could call to his aid, both Durza and the solders would prove problematic.

"You are thick I think your father will be most pleased when I rip your real name from you and your under my service." Durza hissed between finely sharpened teeth, the sound was much the same of the pale blade he was un-sheathing.

A moment's hesitation before Anton snapped his hand back and pulled out his twin blades, they began a deadly dance, he blocked and twisted under everything that Durza could throw at him. The blades were blurs in his hand. Every hit knocked Durza off balance for a few moments. By the time that Anton began to win a large group of solders had assembled and were watching with increasing interest as they battled physically and mentally. The spirits swirling around in Durza's head were easy to control, they drove aggressively, and he just kept them out by sealing his mind tightly.

Finally Anton spun and cleaved Durzas sword out of his hand. He crossed the blades near the base of his throat and prepared to deliver the killing blow. But the solders surrounding them rushed in and seized Anton, he did take out a few but was unable to keep almost fifty of them away, the main reason was that his mental bulk had latched onto Durzas mind and he was attempting to cripple the Shade. And his price was that he was captured.

Rubbing his through the Shade stood up, "impressive I have never had a human beat me before." Cracking his jaw back into place he continued, "but you are not human so what could I expect. Also your father is no longer your father, I am."

A sharp pain shot up the base of his skull and his breathing slowed, and eventually slowed to the point someone could easily mistake Anton for dead.

The mirror behind the shade began to ripple, spinning the Shade bowed before it, "my lord, your son is of the best of help to me."

"I should hope so, he is extremely talented," The white around Galbatorix shimmered, "ah give me a moment."

The, well whatever was standing next to Galbatorix was attempting to talk with him; but Galbatorix sent the person away. "May I see my son?"

"My lord your son is tired. Please let him rest, tomorrow would be a better time."

Pondering what had just been said Galbatorix nodded, "alright I will check back in the morning."

Bowing even lower Durza hissed, "Thank you my king."

The image rippled before the spell was released and the mirror changed back to normal. "Take him to his cell." He growled, the men stooped and then hurried the man off into the nearest cell. Fitting him with chains.

He groaned as he began to wake from his dreamless sleep. Jolting Awake he found himself with two chains holding him to the cot.

 _Ah when you deal with someone so competent with magic don't under estimate him,_ Anton thought to himself. He breathed in to prepare to cast the spell, but the click of a nearby cell door stopped him.

Suddenly a loud roar echoed through the chamber, to the left of the door that opened you could hear the tell-tale sign that a group of men were drawing their swords, "Charge!" one of the men shouted. But suddenly a soft thud accorded as one of them hit the floor, then another and another. An estimated fifty percent of them were dead in seconds. Heavy boots slammed into the cobble steps of the prison to the upper level.

One of them said something that he did not quite catch.

"Alright I'll tell you! Just don't put that stuff in me!"

The next few words were indecipherable.

"You saw an Elf? This is a mistake; we should flee while we have the chance." One of the men said

"No we must help her! Follow me!" and a pair of dark haired men ran past the cell window.

 _Now or never,_ Anton thought to himself. He channeled his energy through one word "Jerdia" and the chains cracked open, leaving a bunch of sharp metallic shards, following what the man earlier must have done he searched for the locking mechanism and pushed it into the unlocked position and the door swung open.

He couldn't see what was happening around the corner but it sounded as if the young men were in the next room over, "ahh vanquisher of shadows, how nice of you to join us" Durza said walking stiffly toward them, his features crossed in a deep scowl. Frowning the shorter of the two boys ran at the Shade barbarically, he barely managed to keep the blow from connecting with his skull. The Shade simply swooped the sword and knocked the sword strait from his hands. "Ah so this is why the riders fell so easily, no matter."

"You are forgetting something." Said the boy lying on the floor.

"And that would be?"

The ceiling shook, chunks fell down in catastrophically large rain.

A rogue arrow pierced the Shades shoulder launched from the man behind him.

He laughed insanely, snapping the arrow shaft between two fingers, "You're going to have to do better."

The next one caught him between the eyes, he opened his mouth and let lose a howl, his skin bubbled and evaporated into smoke.

The solders seemed to forget their shock and began rushing them, two of the men vaulted up into the dragon's saddle.

Seeing that he was not following suit the boy mentally yelled, _Get on!_

 _I can't we will be too heavy for your dragon, don't worry I know how to fly without wings_ , Anton said with a wide grin.

Griping a slab of stone he entombed it with a spell of levitation and he rocketed up through the hole in the ceiling.

He doubted that anyone would be forgetting the Gil'ead break out anytime soon.

 _Let the games begin dad,_ he chuckled darkly to himself, _come and find me._

* * *

 _ **Hope that you guys enjoyed my first shot at this new fanfiction, please send me ideas or things that I must add in order to improve! Helpful criticism is welcome!**_


	2. Chapter 2

The group swooped down and landed in the thickly wooded forests a league outside of Gil'ead, "Oy my rump is ever grateful to be off that infernal saddle."

The dragon swung her head around and growled sharply, "Oh not that you are a bad flyer but dragons should have more comfortable saddles."

"And they do, during my time at the Castile I've seen my father's dragon with a much nicer saddle than the typical travel saddle." One of the men paled drastically. "Are you alright?" said Anton

"No no it's nothing, could you leave me and my friend for a few minutes," clarified the taller one, his eyes told Anton that he would not be swayed.

"Sure, why not." Anton grumbled.

Grabbing his swords he sat next to the dragon. _What is your name dragon?_

 _I am Saphire._ She said mentally and rolled her massive shoulders. Huffing she again threw her thoughts to the boy next to her, _ahh something is wedged in my scales, I can't quite reach it._

 _Would you like me to get it for you?_

 _If a dragon fly._

He stepped back, _is that a yes?_

She snorted in affirmation, blowing a thick cloud of smoke over him.

He reached over and touched her back, trying to feel anything that would cause irritation between the scales. He found a small lump, he tugged a small stone from between the thick scales, _and here you go._ Anton held the stone out to show her.

A mental presence momentarily pressed against his mind, he drew a great breath, tasting the air, and then the sensation was gone. Utterly and completely.

He gasped as his knees suddenly gave out as he could not support his own weight. Wincing he let out a few choice cruse words. He flopped over into the sand and laid out. "I'm alright!" he exclaimed, grinning like a mad man.

Saphira's only response was to snort and proceed to making a bed in the still warm dirt. The elf was sagging against the hard scales on Saphira's back, _let me get her off your back,_ Anton laughed. He untied the elf from her back and then laid the elf out on one of the bed spreads.

 _I wonder why she hasn't woken. It's been hours since we left Gil'ead_

 _Who knows what they did to her._ Anton said grimly.

The other two men seemed to have finished their conversation and began walking back over, " we have decided to trust you," said the taller of the two, and then he swung his bow off his back and pointed it threateningly at him, "don't make us regret it. I am Murtagh and that is Eragon the new rider."

He bowed, "thank you for trusting me with your names my name is **Anton** , master of **sverdar** and **vanyali** ," pausing he thought it over, "It translates to 'son of dragons, master of swords and magic.'"

Eragon grinned, "Perhaps some time we can duel. The more pressing matter is that once everyone is ready we must go." Facing the whole group Eragon spoke quickly, "I can't thank you enough, you risked your lives to save me; I owe you for that. I would never have been able to escape on my own." But even with just meeting the two slightly older young men he felt a bond forming between them, it was a bond of brotherhood foraged with the heat of battle.

"You would have done the same for me and our new friend would you not?" said Murtagh who regarded the other man with a cold tone.

"Yes."

"Then think nothing of it."

 _If you are done making amends then we need to get going, the solders are closing in on us fast._

Anton frowned, "Your rider must have rest."

"I can sleep in the saddle, we must get moving." Protested Eragon, who had already mounted his horse.

They rode though the better part of the night, till a wind storm hit rattling the tree tops and they were forced to stop at day break they were a good twelve leagues away from the empire.

"We should make a bed for the elf," Murtagh said gesturing toward the prone form on Saphira's back.

Anton ran over and pulled out the bed roll he had used previously, Murtagh and Eragon looked quizzically at him. "What? I grabbed a bed roll for the elf when we ran." They looked at one another and then proceeded with un-tying the elf from her back then placing her on the mat. Eragon reached for the leather tunic and gently pulled it back.

They all gasped, the elf's arm was mottled with a layer of bruises and cuts; some were half healed, while other were fresh and oozing. Eragon shook his head with anger and pulled the sleeve higher. The injuries continued up her shoulder. With trembling fingers, he unlaced the back of her shirt, dreading what might be under it. As the leather slipped off, Murtagh cursed. The elf's back was strong and muscled, but it was covered with scabs that made her skin look like dry cracked mud.

Where her skin was intact it was purple from beatings and branded with sharp hot objects in the shape of claws. On her left shoulder the same sign on Brom's ring was harshly engraved with indigo ink. Eragon silently swore an oath of revenge on whoever had caused the elf such pain.

"Can you heal it?" asked Murtagh silently.

"What?"

"I SAID CAN YOU HEAL IT, ERAGON!" he yelled loudly.

"I don't know, yes usually but there is so much damage," he said looking down at the elfs prone form.

 _ERAGON! She is an elf and cannot be allowed to die! Hungry or not tired or not you must try to save her, I…_ she was cut off as Anton entered in on the conversation. _You know that it would be simpler if I healed her._

 _Then get to work fool she may not have much time left!_ Said Saphira rather loudly.

 _Alright I'm hurrying,_ the oddest of sensations went through his mind at Saphira's close proximity turning a shade of crimson he went to his work.

" **Waíse heill!** "

He labored through midday, newly formed skin flowed over all previous cuts and blemishes. "Is it done?" his heart beat did not change in its pace, and his magic reserves were still incredibly high. "It's done," he said taking in a deep breath. "Now let's be off before the Empire catches us."

The day was un-eventful, deer walked lazily through meadows, and men from the Empire were distracted by Anton who sent large gusts of wind behind them that made it impossible to see them, by the time it was night they had stopped on the edge of a large cliff, Anton was sitting precariously on the edge keeping a watchful eye for all that intended to harm the dragon or her ridder. _How is she?_ Eragon asked.

 _No worse than before,_ Saphira growled, _but I grow restless, when will she wake?_

"Soon, or I shall learn what ails her." promised Eragon aloud.

"You three must get some sleep, I'll take first watch." Said Anton who had just gotten off w

 _Alright,_ she folded her wing over her rider and Murtagh, _wake me if anything happens._

The hours drooled by at a creeping pace, but he didn't grow tired, and instead he passed time by tracing his swords in the stone on which he sat, eventually a likeness of the sleeping dragon appeared. He smiled and stood back to examine his work. He felt something slice open his shoulder, a single scale of the purest icy blue floated into the deep cut and it sealed itself over again. He felt _something_ touch his mind, _I grant you the gift in your blood._

His body felt those of a powerful dragon and then the sensation was gone. But the mental presence had left him with a phrase, Alkinufa and Huatan.

Saphira opened her eyes, _good morning little ones._

Eragon was sprawled out underneath her massive wings. _Good morning Saphira did you sleep well?_

 _Very, I was having some of the weirdest dreams._

"We have something that we need to discuss, how we are going to find the Varden? And we aren't making ground on the solders, but the elf must make it to the Varden, and in a day or two the empire will overtake us." Growled Murtagh

"What else can we do?" snapped Eragon. "If it were just the two of us and you were willing to leave Tornac behind, Saphira could fly us out of here. But with the elf too? Impossible."

Murtagh looked at him carefully. "If you want to go your own way, I won't stop you. I can't risk all your lives just for the sake of mine."

"Don't insult me," Anton muttered, "you three provided the distraction that enabled me to escape, and we are all part of the same group with one goal, to survive."

Murtagh bowed his head, "your words hearten me." He paused, "But they don't solve our problem."

"What can?" Eragon asked. He gestured at the elf. "I wish she could tell us where the elves are; perhaps we could seek sanctuary with them."

"Considering how they have protected themselves, I doubt she'd reveal their location. Even if she did the others of her kind might not welcome us."

 _They would accept us,_ said Saphira confidently as she shifted her wings to a more comfortable position.

Eragon shrugged, "even if they would protect us, we can't find them and it's impossible to ask the elf until she regains consciousness. We must flee, but in what direction-north, south, east, or west."

Anton cracked his neck, "We should cross the Hadarac. That is to the east."

Murtagh raised an eyebrow. "So you want to cross the desert?"

 _It would be safe,_ remarked Saphira, _as long as we did not encounter any Urgals._

"If we reach the other side of the Hadarac safely," said Murtagh slowly, "where will we go? Those lands are well outside the boundaries of the empire. And what do you know of it?"

"well. . ."

 **Thank you everyone who has reviewed, I was half considering dropping the story till I saw all the positive reviews! Thanks for the support, the chapters shall become more frequent if time and school finals allow *Shivers* but this week I should have plenty of time to write :D.**

 **Next time leave names with your reviews and I will send a thanks**

 **To: unknown**

 **Yes the Varden will be *coughs* shocked about that, as well as the elfs. (and don't worry about his power, he is buff :D) you know who you are.**

 **Till next update and reviews!**

 **-SirCraftOBooks**


	3. Chapter 3

**The previous chapters were not much of a success. So be sure to review to show your support for the story.**

 **A/N: yes my good reviewer yes they will.**

 **Chapter #3:** Playing hide and seek with the Varden.

"Well the Varden are on the other side but they would not accept me into their ranks despite the, unique nature of my magic. And I do not know their location." He stated blandly, he nearly jumped at the chance to kill the shade. But he would not go as far as to kill his foster dad. Although he resented the time that he spent with him needlessly he could not ignore that Galbatorix was not evil, he had too much power and it was changing him, twisting him into another unrecognizable person.

But as he went off on the thought of how he came over his immense energy stores he shuttered. When another voice

"That's it," he said brightly, "We ask her, bear with me here. We know elves can use magic, right? And those capable of using magic can also communicate mentally, just as I can with Saphira." A slow grin spread across his face. "Why can't we try with her?"

Shaking himself from his seclusion in the sanctuary of his own mind. He gave a half-hearted 'what'.

 _That may not be so wise, she may see it as intrusion and a hostile act_

 _I think you should be the one to initiate contact,_ Anton told him.

 _Why me?_

 _This was your idea._

A mental scoff echoed in Eragon's head.

 _Oh, please. You dreamed about her. You already share a connection._ Eragon's first reaction was shock and then admitted his point after remembering how he had been mumbling to Snowfire about it, and he extended a tendril of thought towards her mind. He found it without difficulty. It was not fuzzy and filled with pain like he expected, but lucid and clear, like a note from a crystal bell.

Suddenly and icy dagger drove into his mind. The force of the attack knocked Eragon to the equivalent of a face plant. So Anton whipped out in front of him and the dagger shattered. A sudden remembrance of the minds music rendered his barriers week and his barriers shattered but instead of the attack hitting him it drove into Eragon's mind.

Eragon desperately tried calling out in the ancient language. _Eka ai fricai un Shur'tugal!_ I am a Rider and friend! The deadly embrace did not loosen it's hold, but it did halt, and they could feel surprise emanate from her mind. Suspicion followed a moment later, but Eragon knew she would believe him; he could not have lied on the ancient language. He had said he was a friend, but she did not know if the two minds invading hers meant no harm. Accepting Eragon's words as true, she poked an iron-hard thought at Anton's mind, demanding his identity.

 _While the threat was projected he whispered in wonder at the similarity to the mind of Syla, his servant at the Castile,_ _Alkinufa-Huatan._ He whispered to her, and this time the surprise was more pronounced. They hoped she could now be curious enough to risk lowering her mental barriers and talking.

She was. The pressure lifted, and the barriers guarding her mind fell away. The elf warily let her thoughts though theirs, like wild animals meeting for the first time. A cold shiver ran down Eragon's spine; her mind was alien, vast and powerful, and contained the memories and experiences of an entire lifetime. Yet through all the sensations shimmered a wild, haunting melody that was her identity.

 _What are your names?_ She asked, speaking in the ancient language. Her voice was weary and filled with despair.

 _I am Eragon_ , the young Rider began. _And this is the son of the king, Anton._

Mental daggers stabbed at Antons mind, while they were easily deflected they did not help the waning patience of Anton. _It is not true, and I hold no oaths to him and he is no longer my father._ He stated coolly.

 _I see. . . my name is Arya, why have you contacted me in this manner, am I still held prisoner?_

 _No you are free!_ Eragon exclaimed joyously. In rushed text he was able to convey what had happened after they had found her.

 _Ah...so it was Gil'ead._ She paused, her concentration wavering. _I know that my wounds were healed, I did not understand why – perhaps in preparation for some new torture. But now I realize it was you. Softly,_ she continued _, Even so, I have not awoken and you are puzzled._

 _Aye._

 _During my captivity, a rare poison, the Skilna Bragh, was given to me, along with a drug to suppress my powers. Each morning the antidote for the previous day's poison was administered to me...by force if I refused. Without it, I will die in a few hours. That is why I lie in this trance; it slows the Skilna Bragh's progress, though it does not stop it completely._

 _How long can you remain like this?_ asked Eragon.

 _Normally, weeks. However, I do not have that much time. I feel the poison in my veins. If I do not receive the antidote within three days – four at the most – I will die._

 _Where can we get you the antidote?_ the strain in Antons's voice was undeniable.

 _It exists only two places outside the Empire; with my own people and with the Varden. But my home is far beyond the reach of dragonback._

 _Then we will take you to the Varden. We have contemplated going to them already, but are unsure how to find them,_ Eragon told her.

She paused, and they could sense her thinking it over. _I will tell you – but only if you give me your word you will never reveal their location to Galbatorix or anyone who serves him. In addition, you must swear you have not deceived me in some manner, and that you intend no harm to the elves, dwarves, Varden or the race of dragons._

What Arya asked would have been simple enough – had they not been speaking in the ancient language. An oath sworn while speaking it was a pact more binding than life itself. Once made, a promise like this could never be broken. This was foremost in the two boy's minds as they pledged their word in agreement. _It is understood..._ Eragon spoke slowly.

 _Aye,_ Anton promised _. After all, I am half-dragon,_ he added lightly.

 _Very well..._ A series of vertigo-inducing images flashed through their minds. They were riding along the massive Beor Mountains, traveling eastward many leagues. Anton and Eragon tried their best to remember the route as craggy mountains and hills flew past. They headed south now, still following the mountains, when suddenly they wheeled into a narrow valley. It snaked through the peaks, ending at the base of a frothy waterfall the thundered into a deep lake. Then, as quickly as it began, the tirade of images stopped.

 _It is far,_ said Arya _. And it will be difficult to reach such a distance in my short time, but I faithfully place my life in your hands, Rider and_ _Alkinufa-Huatan_. She imparted a phrase to shout when they approached the cliff next to the waterfall, and warned them that, although they would be tested, they should not falter. After telling them the name of the antidote, Tunivor's Nectar, she bid them farewell. As a last request, she asked them not to contact her again in this manner unless absolutely necessary; her strength was already at its limit.

Murtagh asked, "So how far away are the Varden?"

"Far," admitted Eragon. "Across the Hadarac Desert and deep into the Beors."

"And you expect us to cover this distance in less than four days?" the response from Murtagh was understandably harsh.

"If we do nothing she dies,"

"I understand that," the dark haired young man massaged the bridge of his nose. "Now please understand me; there is no way we could cover that kind of distance in such a short time, even if we drove the horses to death. Not to mention the issue of food and water to last us half that long." They hated to admit it, but Murtagh was right. It seemed bleak, but then Anton slowly sat a little straighter, a cold pit forming in his stomach.

"Actually," he began. "There may be a way..." The other three looked at him, puzzled.

"I am, technically a dragon, I hatched, I was not born, even so Galbatorix thought that the fact I was human could make me his child. Last night a mental presence gave me the words so I can transform into either form at will." He continued slowly, not expecting them to believe him.

"How can you not die?! The energy that is required for someone to change something of their appearance makes them week and unable to use magic the rest of the day, let alone become something else." Said Eragon evenly.

"Correct, but my father doesn't have as many things that give him his power as he brags, I am his source of most the energy that he now has stored in his vault."

"Can you make it to the Varden?" asked Murtagh.

"Yes, but the elf will be torn to shreds unless we can find a saddle for her to use when she rides atop me."

 _Give him my smaller saddle please Eragon, we don't need both of them._ Said Saphira in Eragon's mind privately.

"We will fit you with a saddle, once you are in your real form." Eragon assured him.

 _Good._ " _Alkinufa!_ _"_ _Anton yelled into the crisp noon air._

 _The change made it feel like he was a pile of clay, slowly his body grew liquid_ _he opened his eyes and watched as fingers and toes grew wicked claws and thickened into the talons of a dragon. Two lumps appeared on his back and he felt the skin stretch as his bones changed into the shoulder and wing bones. He thought they would break through the skin, but then realized he had started growing. His chest inflated and his torso lengthened out, along with his neck. His spine stretched down and his tail began to grow out of his backside. Spikes erupted down his backbone and around his face, as horns grew out above his rapidly shrinking ears. He fell onto all fours as his wings emerged fully from his back, and he felt his face begin to push outwards. His muzzle grew out and an itching sensation in his mouth alerted him to his teeth getting longer and sharper, and multiplying into his deadly fangs. Thankfully his cloths had changed so that they were actually his scales where the skin was covered by them in human form._

 _The group stared at him, his color was the color of a frozen lake in the middle of winter. He was slightly smaller than Saphira, but as his father mentioned males grew slightly quicker than a female. So he was unworried about the size difference until_ Saphira said _,_ _Looks like I've got two little ones._ Her fangs slightly reviled indicated her immense amusement.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys & Gals just wanted to let you know that I was not really sure whether to continue writing this story, haven't gotten many reviews. So I ask do you want me to keep writing this story. The choice is yours.**

 **Also I offer my apologies, English is my second language.**

* * *

 **Chapter #4:** A Tail and a Talon

"Yes I'm sure it's adjusted correctly. Stop moving." Eragon grunted as he tightened the saddle onto Antons deep purple hide.

 _It itches, and it's quite uncomfortable. Now I have a respect for horses with saddles._ Anton sighed. _I will meet you at the Varden._

 _Good luck my friend,_ whispered Murtagh in his head.

He stretched his wings, _for some odd reason this feels familiar._

And with that parting thought he left into the wind. They watched him for a while until he disappeared into a low cloud bank. They slumped down into the warm sand where they setup camp for that night.

Saphira began to shuffle, _what do you think the Varden will do to him once they find out who he is?_

Eragon grimaced, _I have a feeling we will need to help him out._

The following day Eragon decided to stick with Murtagh on the ground, _Eragon I swear I will never understand why you would want to ride on a deer when you can fly atop the queen of the skies._

He smiled, _I will tomorrow._

The day had nothing to offer but hot sand and rabbits, they wandered through the sand into burrows. When they stopped for the night none of them felt like doing anything, Eragon had a searing redness to his ears. The next day Eragon and Saphira flew the whole day, they spent hours drifting through the clouds when Saphira finally voiced what was on her mind. _What do you think of him?_

 _Murtagh? He is a good friend._

 _No, Anton, I worry about him, his mind is astray. He doesn't know how to use his new body properly either._

 _He will be fine Saphira, we will see him again._

As they broke through the clouds and made ready to land.

Hours passed and the night was quickly apron him.

Nightfall found Eragon and the others worn and dreary, but determined to continue. They headed through the hills, avoiding the tops of fear of being spotted by sentries. Saphira stayed with them on the ground for the same reason. Despite her larger size, she was quite stealthy; only her tail could be heard scraping over the ground like some sort of large blue snake.

The kept on until the sky began to brightened in the east. The sun eventually appeared overhead as the reached the edge of a steep bank covered with mounds of brush. Below, water roared past as him flowed over boulders and sliced through brambles.

"The Ramr!" Eragon shouted over the noise.

Murtagh nodded, "Yes, now we just have to find a place to cross safely."

 _That isn't necessary,_ said Saphira. _I can carry you across, no matter how wide the river may be._

 _What about the horses?_ Eragon asked, looking up and her sparkling blue form. _We can't leave them behind, and they may be too heavy for you to lift._

Saphira snorted at this comment. _As long as you two are not on them, and the silly animals do not struggle too much, then I can carry them. After all, if I can dodge arrows from a fortress with four people on my back and live._

 _Good point._

After taking Murtagh over to calm the horses after they were taken by Saphira, she came back for her Rider.

Eragon dozed even while walking. He was barely aware that his two companions were just as drowsy. There were times when neither of them were really leading the horses, and it was only Saphira's constant vigilance that kept them on course. She was just as tired as Eragon, but he could sense in her the determination to push herself to see her purple friend again.

Eventually, the ground became soft and gave way under their feet, forcing them to stop. The sun was high overhead, and the rushing Ramr was no more than a fuzzy line in the distance behind them. They had reached the Hadarac Desert.

A vast expanse of dunes spread to the horizon like ripples on a lake. Scraggly trees grew on scattered patches of solid ground. In the distance, they could just make out a line of purple crags. Never before had Eragon imagined a more desolate landscape.

"Are you sure we will be able to find food for the horses out there?" he asked Murtagh. The hot, dry air stung his throat and made him parched.

Murtagh pointed to the crags, assuring Eragon they would find suitable grasses there for the horses to eat. Walking for a while more, they came upon a large dune that cast a sufficient shadow for them to seek refuge in for a nap. As they settled in the sand, Saphira coiled up next to Eragon and used her wings to further shield them from the sun.

 _This is a wondrous place_ , she said, stretching happily. _I could spend years here and not notice the passing time._

 _It would be a nice place to fly_ , agreed Eragon.

 _Not only that, but there is plenty of space a dragon needs, mountains to roost and challenging prey to hunt. And the warmth! Cold doesn't bother me, but the heat makes me feel alive and energetic!_

 _You like it that much?_

 _Yes._

 _Then maybe when this is all done we can return here...all of us_ , he promised her. She hummed and held him close as he and Murtagh rested.

Meanwhile Anton was nearing the Varden's encampment. _A du avasha un awra._

His physical forum diminished.

Instead he and the elf on his back became more of a phantom, they passed through the walls of the valley and came out to the right of the valley. He released the spell. He drew shaking gasps, he had flown for a whole day, not stopping once for any dentures, he landed once to drink but other than that they were uninterrupted.

His wings were incredibly sore. He stretched out on the ground panting, suddenly a mental presence pounced onto his mind. He threw the attacker out. The mind shattered, but quickly reformed with a sharp metal probe. He pulled the dagger out of its grasp and began to press down on his mind, it began to cripple, but his new acute hearing heard a good dozen bow's being drawn back. He instantly released the pressure he was placing on the mind.

Anton's eyes adjusted to the darkness he saw a man, pale skinned man. He looked at Anton, "Well, this is surprising."

He reached his hand out to touch his snout.

Meanwhile Eragon and Saphira were flying through some crags near the nearby town, she was fixated on reaching the Varden in the next one or two, and she could not get her mind off the dragon that left them a few days ago. _We will get there Saphira._

Anton walked stiffly, swaying his tail side to side. They had admitted him, but only after confirming the fact that he had brought Arya. They wandered down the corridor, they continued down the tunnel for quite some time, until Anton thought they had been walking for hours. Finally, they stopped at another pair of massive doors, and the bald man turned to face him. "Beyond here lies the city of Tronjheim. You will remain on the ground and follow us into the city, understood?" A snort was all he got in reply, and he snapped his fingers at the dwarven guards. The doors swung open and Anton fought the urge to gasp at what was revealed.

They had traveled through one entire side of the mountain and now stood inside a massive crater ten miles wide. The peak, which leagues above, opened to reveal the blue sky beyond. In the center of the crater sat a polished white mound of marble. Not a mound, Anton realized, _A city!_ Standing nearly a mile high itself, the city of Tronjheim had been carved out of a single enormous piece of pure white marble. The amount of time and effort taken to construct such a marvel was more than Anton could imagine.

The group continued down the stone path until they reached a tall gate guarded by two golden statues. Everywhere he looked, Anton saw the faces of humans and dwarves alike, their eyes watching him closely. Many showed wonder at his presences, while others – mainly the dwarves – frowned and scowled, and some even turned and walked away. Through the throngs of people they walked until they entered the city itself. Anton was lead down a hallway easily big enough for both him and Saphira to have walked side-by-side and still had enough room. As they entered a main chamber, Anton looked up, only to see the ceiling was far overhead. But it wasn't a plain stone ceiling; it was a gigantic sapphire carved in the shape of a rose, it's dusky color casting a cool red glow upon the rooms below.

He followed his escorts down a side passage and stopped before a set of wooden doors. The bald man crisply told him to mind his manners, as the people behind this door were the most powerful in the Varden. The doors were opened, and Anton slowly walked inside. He found himself inside a massive library, shelves of books lined each wall. Above, a second balcony with numerous sofas and chairs sat, joined to the main floor by an iron staircase. Behind a large oak desk sat a man with skin as dark as the night itself. He wore an unreadable expression as the silver dragon settled down in front of him. To his right, another dwarf stood, but this one was no ordinary dwarf. Upon his head sat a crown of gold encrusted with many jewels, in his hand a massive war hammer with a similarly decorated handle. Anton realized that this dwarf must be the king Orik had been muttering about to himself as they had traversed the city.

The bald man walked over to the staircase and joined another figure in the shadow. Anton had to keep from staring when he realized that the second figure was an exact twin of the man who tried to invade his mind, the pair of them watching him closely. A series of chills ran down his scaled back, and then the dark-skinned man stood and addressed him.

"Greetings, dragon. I am Ajihad, leader of the Varden." He spoke with a strange accent, yet his voice was calm and level. He gestured to the regal-looking dwarf by his side. "This is his royal highness, King Hrothgar, leader of the dwarven clans." Anton inclined his head in a show of respect.

 _I am honored._ Ajihad studied his large form for a second before continuing.

"My advisors tell me that, although you claim you intend us no harm, you refuse to submit yourself to inspection."

Anton shifted mainly because Ajihad held his steady gaze toward him with the utmost suspicion. _It is not out of disrespect,_ he said slowly _. But my mind is my own. Also, there is information pertaining to others that I do not wish revealed until the appropriate time...for their safety as well as mine._

Ajihad's intense brown eyes never faltered as they held the dragon's gaze. After several moments of uncomfortable silence, he spoke again. "I can understand wanting to protect those you care for, however this places me in a difficult position. We cannot fully accept, nor trust you, unless you give us some explanation as to who you are and what brought you here."

He looked over at the twins. Mistrust prickled in his mind. He tried to think of some other way out, but upon finding none he brought forth the memory of his 'father' and the generals speaking with him he recited.

 _There is a league of Urgals heading this way, underneath this city, they will take this city unless you prepare for the upcoming battle, and your losses won't be high if you can prevent any delay._

"Are you quite sure of this, because if it were up to me to trust you, I would not. Your story sounds doubtful."

The twins sneered, "You still won't let them into your mind?"

 _I have given you all that I am willing to share._ He said this time meeting him with a level glare.

Ajihad looked at him skeptically. "You leave me in a difficult spot, you will have to leave the city if you won't open your mind to examination."

 _Then perhaps a compromise?_ Anton offered, stepping forward slightly _. I will surrender to you, to be held in your prison._ He knew exactly what his friends would say when they found him. _That way, regardless of what you learn about me, you can at least be assured that my intentions are not hostile towards the Varden._ He shuffled slightly, not completely comfortable with the idea, but at this point, there was no choice.

Ajihad tapped his chiseled chin in thought. "And you will go peacefully?"

Anton swore in the Ancient language that he would but only for Ajihad.

Ajihad motioned to the guards at either side of the door. And the doors behind Anton opened at his summons and a quintet of guards filed in. "These soldiers will guide you to your cell." Ajihad explained.

He gave another incline of his head before leaving the room.

As he padded along, the intricacy and masonic beauty of the tunnels and buildings did not escape him. Nor did the fearful glances of the occasional citizen they passed. He had expected fear. Perhaps dread. It was something unavoidable, after all. Suspicion was a way of life for these people. It was too much to ask that they set it aside on a whim.

Setting that train of thought aside, he returned to viewing the city around him. Buildings and ramps, ledges and balconies. All emerging from the walls and tunneling into the side of the mountain as it spired up towards the top, capped by the great Star Sapphire at the apex, upon which, in turn, the Dragonroost area rested. Anton even spotted a curious drunken Dwarf staggering along a walkway on the far side.

But all good things come to an end much sooner than one might desire. And the same could be said for Anton's 'tour' of Tronjheim as he reached the cells. He gave a nod to the guards as they fitted his arms and legs with chains and quickly filed out of the room. They were quite thick. But had quite enough length for him to wander around the cell. Aimlessly. Anton simply slept for a two days and a half while Arya was recovering at the end of the third day she came to visit him. "I would like to thank you for saving my life and I am sorry for putting you in this situation by needing the Vardens assistance when you clearly would not be accepted."

 _It was my pleasure bringing you here from where we last talked with you, I can not say the same about my wings, they tell a different story._ He smiled sending her an after thought of how sore they were.

Arya's smile filled the room with a warm light, "If I ever get the chance I will repay my debt."

Anton looked at her with a lopsided smile and reached his head out for her to touch. She stroked the scales on his nose gently from between the bars. _If you ever need me you will know where to find me._

Arya smiled again and walked out of the cell room. A few minutes later a new guard wandered in, "Your friends is here."

He smiled, they made it!, _send her in please._

The guard nodded, and began walking back down through the caves, leaving his post, Saphira padded in, _What were you thinking!_ She cried angrily.

 _As I may have said before, but my mind is my own. None gets to enter it. Especially when it concerns your safety._

Saphira looked at him sadly after that, _I get to have a warm bed and you get a cell, this is not fair!_

Anton looked at her with an amused grin, _well now you know I won't be going anywhere._

The two laughed for a few minutes, sharing memories and emotions they felt over the past three days apart, Anton felt a trickle of a new bond forum by the time she left for the night where eragon had departed to earlier.

He slept in a real peaceful sleep.

The next day he awoke rudely to the sound of armour shuffling outside. "Ajihad the dragon was correct, we have to let him out."

"How did he know about the army unless he was one of them, we can't have a traitor in the group of fighters, he could rip them to pieces."

The other voice wandered away grumbling, and growling between his teeth.

Ajihad quickly marched away. Not wanting to stand in this awkward situation any longer he attempted to access his magic when he found that the cell actually had engravings on the wall that prevented a magic user from using any inside.

He grew frustrated with his predicament, the longer he waited the longer everyone was vulnerable.

Pushing all thoughts aside he curled up in the straw, he huffed and sat down on his hind quarters.

Suddenly the ground began shaking, walls vibrated with the yelling of Urgals. He would be able to do nothing to stop them. Silently he slipped away into sleep while a battle raged around them.

A sudden explosion jolted him awake, the bars bent enough for him to wiggle his head out, he dove for his magic, pulling it in, relishing the feeling, he shattered the chains. And slowly became a phantom, slipping through the cracks in the wall, the outside was a mess, people dove at one another with swords, the Urgals were retreating back into the tunnels when he charged down the slopes, too late to catch any of them.

A searing pain exploded from his side, a small dagger. He looked for the one who threw it, one of the twins sat on top of a pile of bodies, his grin stretched from one side to another, men were just coming out of the center of the city to the battle zone as he charged the magician, knocking him far into another wall. Every single person was slowly marching toward him, he froze.

 _Oh ****._ Anton thought as he watched the ranks forum. Every one of them had their eyes set on him. But from above something heavy struck him. The force of the impact knocked his skull into the ground and he fainted.

* * *

He woke up in a cell, just as big as the last one, he stood finding Saphira standing in the doorway. _I am sorry, you were marked for death._

 _What?_ he said stretching his wing muscles.

There was a small line of people that ran out the doorway to the cell room. All of the faces were people he recognized. _They were instructed to capture, but they were going in for the kill, they don't trust you._

 _Who?_

 _The Varden._

Anton cursed under his breath. He was back to square one in terms of trust. He earned some, but destroyed it when attacking the Magician.

 _He attacked me, I was not willing to take chances._

Saphira snorted, _looks like you won't be joining us for dinner._

He smiled, Eragon was ok. _Gess so._

She wandered off casting a sad look back at him. _Don't hurt yourself._

Ajihad came up next, "You betrayed my trust, although the twins insist you wish us harm, what really happened."

 _One of them assaulted me with a dagger,_ he shot a mental image of the dagger hitting him, _And I defended myself, I would appreciate a little gratitude from someone's kingdom who I saved._

Ajihad looked at him sadly, "I do appreciate what you have done but you still won't open your mind for examination."

 _I have something to confess, I will never let anyone that I do not trust into my mind._ Ajihad didn't speak to this instead he remained silent, his face a fortress where nothing was given or taken, guarded by intellect.

"I will think on these facts my friend."

Anton relaxed, Eragon was the next to see him, _Don't you dare harm my dragon._ And he sulked off, he was enraged. The fact that he may harm his partner of heart must have been taking a tool on his mental health he looked at him with a funny gin, Eragon scowled deeper.

Arya gave him a short message, "Don't worry, I trust in you innocence, I will not forget what you have done for us and will fight for you should Ajihad change his mind about letting you go tomorrow."

He inclined his head to show respect.

And he was left in perpetual darkness, he reviewed the fraims of when he was practically asleep, the bars bent, almost if someone wanted him to escape, the twin stabbing him. Nothing fit, the large majority of people were all at a party to celebrate their victory. None were even thinking of him probably, and he let the world lose its meaning for time, instead letting his mind slip away into ideas and fantasies created by the blissful realm of sleep.

* * *

Men walked with the two twins at their backs. Their minds were focused on one thing, the death of the traitor. The death of the dragon.

They approached the cells, one of the twins waved his hands over the eyes of the guards, the man slumped. The dark cloaked men were all seeping into the cell, they looked at the twins who nodded and unlocked the cage, a piece of leather floated up and wrapped itself around the mouth of the dragon, A lock bound it, they furiously kept the dragon completely asleep. As the dwarfs tightened the chains around the walls, he was immobilized, the twins stepped back as the dwarfs stabbed him in multiple areas.

* * *

Anton awoke to the feeling of a knife ripping through his scales. It penetrated all the way through tearing one of the muscles in his back. Another ripped cut through his wing membranes, and one cleanly punctured his skull, pain exploded between his eyes, he tried to roar but a muzzle securely kept him from doing anything but making a pathetic whimper.

The mental tie to his body snapped, it caused so much pain, but he held tight to threads that held him to life, but they into one rope, a line that kept him from falling toward a blinding light, a mental dim.

He watched as one of the Cloaked figures felt his body's neck, he gave the others a thumbs up. And they wandered away, he tentatively let go of the rope, it was there, even after he let go. The light vanished, he walked easily through a wall. The two men he saw on the other side were the twins, he struck at them with his palm, but no interference occurred.

It passed through them, "We did as you asked, now give us what we want."

The dwarf held out a glowing spear. A Dauthdaert.

 _No!_ screamed Anton as the dwarf handed it to the twins.

They couldn't hear him, furiously he focused on their skin, carving letters, etching them with the force of his mind in. _**I will have my revenge.**_ The Dwarfs leapt and ran down the hall the twins vanished in twin clouds of smoke.

He popped up in front of the dwarfs, they couldn't see him. Again focusing he forced the doors closed, and they were trapped, he saw dust on the floor, quickly he reached for it pulling it toward him, dust pooled into his forum, he wasn't solid, but they could see him.

"By the gods no! Please!" one of them cried, Anton had enough, he changed into a human form's wrath and grabbed a dagger off the floor, running at them. With two quick slashes the one Dwarf fell silent.

The others shook with fear, he focused on their minds, _I thank you for this gift. It is more than I could have hoped for_ , He let the kindness drain from him instead leaving a frame of destruction and hatred. He swung his dagger killing the remaining two of them, footsteps ran up the hallway. He dropped his focus on the forum, he was still burning with rage, he vanished and popped up behind Saphira, he needed to tell her what happened to him, an insane plan formed in his mind. He held back his thoughts, letting them build up, and then he let it go with a huge burst, _HELP_ _!_ He screamed mentally into the people's minds.

Some gave a start while others simply kept snoring, he found it amusing to have people who were so ready to believe the worst in him rush to his aid.

He vanished and popped up ahead of them, he reached and pulled his body's tongue out that was dripping in blood write on the wall in jagged bloody letters, _**I am sorry, I have killed the ones responsible for my death, move on Saphira please I . . .**_ He groaned and let the tongue drop, he began setting up a plan, he could reconnect with his body and bring it back to life at any time. But for the sake of reason he couldn't let anyone know he was alive if this crazy plan was going to work.

He sat in the corner of the room, watching people open their jaws in disbelief, they checked his pulse, nothing.

Saphira howled through the corridors and Eragon held onto her neck to comfort her.

He silently slipped through the walls. Away, as free as anyone could be.

* * *

 **Hey guys dont worry, hes not dead, not in a way some would think of it, I just wanted to let you know how happy I am to have more people following my stories, thanks. If you have any ideas please Review and tell me what they are. You will be mentioned in the next chapter if they were added to the story, hope this longer chapter pays for all the delay where I thought the story was dead. I will start writing the next chapter the moment the first review comes in.**

 **Thanks!**

 **-SirCraftOBooks**


End file.
